


Ром, содомия и плеть

by Akar



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke Rebirth (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Ты слишком много думаешь. А я запер дверь, — беспечно отозвался Слэйд, добавил со смешком: — Выпрут — уйдем в наемники.





	Ром, содомия и плеть

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: неуставные отношения.

— Только попробуй. Никаких сцен из порно в моем кабинете.

Слэйд пренебрежительно дернул плечом, но аккуратно сложил документы в стопку, прежде чем положить их на пол сбоку от стола и поставить рядом пустую бутылку из-под виски, распитую на двоих, вместо того чтобы демонстративно смахнуть все на пол.

— Разумеется, сэр, — выдохнул Слэйд, мягко толкнув Билла в грудь.

— Хороший мальчик.

Билл присел на край стола, упираясь ладонью в столешницу, и прикрыл глаза.

Перед мысленным взглядом по-прежнему стояла карта Камбоджи. Еще — пересохшее озеро к западу от Прэйвэнга, рваный брезент палаток в лагере контрабандистов, проржавевшие мины, оставшиеся там с минувшей войны. Врезавшиеся в память тонкие, правильные черты лица совсем молодой девушки, которую они с Фредом вытащили из-под обвала буквально в последний момент.

Лили, кажется, так она представилась с заметным акцентом, не сподобившись называть англичанам настоящее имя.

— Ты со мной?

Затуманенный алкоголем и похотью взгляд Слэйда был ровно таким же внимательным и цепким, как в ту секунду, когда он из окна стрелял в сбегавшего сирийского наемника. Таким же радостно-самодовольным, как в день, когда они притащили Драгаса на «Мельбурн».

Будь Билл его командиром и будь в этом хоть какой-то смысл — вместо награждения устроил бы Слэйду выволочку, да такую, чтобы запомнил до конца жизни.

— Да.

— Не похоже.

Слэйд подтянул его за бедра ближе, наклонился, и Билл почувствовал его теплое дыхание на своих губах.

Нетерпеливый.

В возрасте Слэйда — с тех пор прошло всего десять лет, по ощущениям — вечность, — Билл тоже торопился пить, трахаться, ловить момент: праздновать победу, очередной день среди живых, самыми простыми способами. Он не заметил, когда новая пережитая миссия принесла с собой не триумф, а равнодушное удовлетворение и гору отчетов в первый раз. Но со Слэйдом — из-за Слэйда — снова было по-старому.

— Отстань, болван.

_«Делай что хочешь, только молча»._

— Посмотри на меня, Билли.

Билл поднял голову, сталкиваясь с взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз, и чуть прищурился против света. Сказать ничего не успел: Слэйд наконец-то поцеловал его — медленно, глубоко, бесцеремонно запуская руки под пояс форменных брюк.

— Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь узнает, и нас обоих выпрут.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. А я запер дверь, — беспечно отозвался Слэйд, мазнул губами по линии челюсти Билла и добавил со смешком: — Выпрут — уйдем в наемники.

Вытянул из-под ремня Билла полы рубашки и добавил:

— Впрочем, было бы досадно. Тебе к лицу форма.

— Завали и сделай что-нибудь, наконец.

Слэйд легко хлопнул Билла по бедру и насмешливо ухмыльнулся, обнажая белые зубы, острые, выступающие, как у зверя, клыки.

— Куда-то торопишься?

Алкоголя в крови было слишком мало, чтобы выключить голову. Более чем достаточно, чтобы растерять остатки терпения.

Слэйд стянул с Билла пиджак и кинул его на стул, поднял воротник рубашки, прежде чем распустить узел галстука, лениво пропуская ткань сквозь пальцы. Синий шелк, скользящий по бинтам, — чертов болван умудрился заработать ожог на левом запястье и тыльной стороне ладони перед самым концом миссии — выглядел красиво и неуместно одновременно.

— Закрой глаза.

В этот раз перед мысленным взглядом были не всполохи огня, а руки Слэйда. Длинные, сильные пальцы, под ноль обрезанные ногти, бинты на левой руке, две подживающие ссадины и сбитые костяшки на правой.

Везунчик, он отделался куда легче Рекса, выбиравшегося с горящего склада вместе с ним. Впрочем, им всем повезло: они не подохли. Повезло вдвойне: ни одной жертвы среди гражданских.

— Думай обо мне, — выдохнул Слэйд в самые губы, прежде чем снова поцеловать Билла, и медленно повел шершавыми подушечками пальцев от впадины между ключиц по груди и ниже, с легким нажимом оглаживая пресс.

Дешево и пошло, но Слэйду всегда хватало пары фраз и прикосновений, чтобы у Билла встало на него, как у подростка.

«Не дергайся и не прикасайся, майор».

Хотелось то ли врезать Слэйду, разбить красивое, правильное лицо, то ли запустить пальцы в жесткие светлые волосы и дернуть до боли, притянуть к себе и целовать, кусать его до крови, то ли завалить его на этот стол и трахнуть самому.

Билл не сделал ничего, только сильнее стиснул край столешницы.

— Я говорил тебе закрыть глаза.

— Я говорил тебе перестать тянуть резину.

Слэйд задумался на секунду.

— Подрочи себе, если так не терпится.

Билл мысленно ругнулся. Стыдно не было ни капли, а Слэйд уже сейчас смотрел на него таким взглядом, что…

Черт бы побрал его и его привычку тянуть время. Билл свел секс к физической потребности и максимально простому способу немного сбросить напряжение. Слэйд все испортил.

— Ну же, майор.

Голос звучал обманчиво мягко, с низкой хрипотцой, выдававшей и без того очевидное возбуждение.

Отвечать Билл не стал. Вместо этого — демонстративно наклонил голову набок, разминая шею, расстегнул манжеты так и не снятой рубашки и медленно потянул край ремня из-под пряжки. Это все, на что хватило его собственного терпения, он расстегнул брюки и скользнул ладонью под боксеры, высвобождая и грубовато сжимая возбужденный член.

Собственный облегченный выдох показался почти позорным, но Слэйд, услышав его, судорожно сглотнул, прижимаясь плечом к стене.

Билл сплюнул на ладонь, снова прошелся ладонью по стволу члена и надавил на головку. Удовольствия от собственных прикосновений было мало, его заменяло привычное облегчение, избавлявшее от раздражавшего ожидания. От того, как Слэйд не дыша наблюдал за быстрыми, рваными движениями, Билл был почти готов стонать.

— Я бы предпочел твои руки.

— Только руки?

— Заткнись и иди сюда.

Он поддался легко, подошел чуть шаткой походкой, чтобы снова нависнуть над Биллом и дернуть его к себе. В этот раз Билл целовал его сам, наплевав на привычную игру в контроль. Подавился воздухом, когда Слэйд большим пальцем прижал головку члена к животу и грубовато потер, скользнул рукой ниже, чтобы сжать и погладить яйца, и разорвал поцелуй, только чтобы болезненно стиснуть зубы у основания шеи.

— Ублюдок, — огрызнулся Билл, толкаясь в его ладонь и подставляясь, когда Слэйд принялся по-звериному зализывать место укуса.

Слэйд молча провел языком по бьющейся на шее вене и бесцеремонно сдернул до середины бедер брюки Билла вместе с боксерами.

Билл откинулся назад и оперся на локти, наблюдая за тем, как Слэйд чуть отстранился, чтобы торопливо расстегнуть и приспустить уже собственные брюки.

Даже комментировать то, как у него подрагивали пальцы, уже не хотелось.

Слэйд навалился сверху, придавливая к столу, и подтянул Билла ближе, потираясь о его возбужденный член собственным, и жадно, оглаживая бока и бедра. Просунуть руку между животов он Биллу не дал: перехватил запястье и завел за голову.

— Ты, кажется, хотел чувствовать мои руки, — Слэйд обхватил оба члена разом, скользя по ним насухую, грубовато и торопливо, и. И это было так хорошо, что Биллу казалось, что он сдохнет на месте здесь и сейчас.

— Черт тебя побери.

Слэйд больше не сжимал его запястье: переместил руку, чтобы переплести пальцы, и сильнее придавил Билла к столу, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями его шею.

Слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, слишком мучительно-мало и слишком много алкоголя, чтобы Билл кончил одновременно со Слэйдом, которому хватило нескольких минут.

Слэйд чуть отстранился, уперся рукой в стол, сбито дыша. Ласки прерывать не стал, только собрал собственную сперму с кожи Билла и снова заскользил ладонью по его члену.

Еще через несколько минут Билл возненавидел его, себя и был готов поклясться никогда не трахаться по пьяни. Удовольствие было почти болезненным, и он кусал губы, чтобы не ругаться вслух, стискивал край чертового стола, словно это чем-то помогало.

Он даже не заметил, когда Слэйд вытащил из ящика стола флакон с баллистолом, и открыл глаза, только почувствовав характерный запах.

— Расслабьтесь, сэр, — протянул Слэйд, выливая масло на ладонь и закидывая одну ногу Билла себе на плечо.

Билл сам насадился на его пальцы, когда Слэйд, не слишком церемонясь, втолкнул сразу два. Нескольких движений в такт скользящей по члену руке хватило, чтобы наконец спустить себе на живот.

Передышки он не получил: Слэйд продолжил резковато трахать его пальцами, ритмично и быстро.

— Ты же не думал, что так легко отделаешься, Билли?

Он остановился бы в ту же секунду, если бы Билл потребовал, но этого Билл хотел в последнюю очередь. Его потряхивало каждый раз, когда Слэйд надавливал на простату — слишком острые ощущения после оргазма, он сам — слишком открытый. Ему слишком хорошо осознавать, что Слэйд разложил его на его собственном проклятом столе.

— Не заляпай баллистолом мою рубашку.

Голос у Билла дрожал тоже, и в ту секунду, когда Слэйд протолкнул ему пальцы в рот, лишая возможности говорить, он воспользовался этим, обхватывая их губами и демонстративно проводя вдоль указательного языком.

В этот раз было еще хуже. Еще острее, еще жарче, еще больше ощущений.

Руки Слэйда, скользящие по коже сухие губы, хриплый шепот, в который он не мог вслушиваться, и прошивающее удовольствие.

— Не могу. Трахни меня.

Слэйд ухмыльнулся самодовольно до тошноты — кажется, только этого и ждал, и отстранился, отпуская Билла.

— Перевернись.

Это оказалось труднее, чем Билл ожидал: его все еще потряхивало.

— В плену у сирийцев было проще, чем… трахаться с тобой, — пожаловался он, утыкаясь носом в согнутую в локте руку.

Когда между ягодиц уткнулась влажная головка, у Билла мелькнула мысль, что еще немного, и он будет готов просить, но Слэйд не собирался вынуждать: плавно толкнулся вперед, прижимаясь грудью к спине Билла, надавил на поясницу, успокаивающе погладил по боку.

— Порядок, сэр?

— Д-да.

Все, на что хватило остатков его самоконтроля после первого толчка — зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы не стонать. На то, чтобы не насаживаться самому на толстый горячий член, плавно скользящий внутри, не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Тише, — Слэйд поцеловал его между лопаток, в плечо, в шею, так, сквозь ткань. — Тише, майор. Я тебя держу.

Билл припомнил бы ему, каким бывает в постели он сам, если бы мог связывать мысли в слова, а не только прижиматься щекой к столешнице, жадно хватая воздух. Он не отследил, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы его накрыло вторым оргазмом, только что кончил в тот момент, когда Слэйд стиснул зубы на его загривке.

Слэйд так и не остановился, продолжил двигаться, вставляя до упора, только плавнее и медленнее. На четвертом толчке Билл выматерился сквозь зубы.

— Ты как? Мне прекратить?

— Нет.

Физического удовольствия процесс уже не приносил, потряхивало даже от неторопливых поглаживаний по спине. Простата стала слишком чувствительной, и самому подаваться навстречу, насаживаясь на член, было неприятно, почти больно. Билл чувствовал себя мазохистом, но…

— Давай без этого, Билли.

Билл почувствовал, как напряжение во всем теле уходит, почти сразу, как выскользнул член, и не нашел в себе сил возражать.

— Встать можешь?

— Могу. Не хочу.

Слэйд провел салфеткой по внутренней стороне бедра, между ягодиц, чуть надавил на анус, стирая импровизированную смазку.

— Подъем, майор. Приведем тебя в божеский вид и…

Билл нехотя перевернулся, сел на столе и дернул Слэйда на себя, затыкая поцелуем.


End file.
